I need OCs- VD of Austin and Ally
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: :Listen to the secrets and extras from Internet Sensation, Austin Moon. Along with, song writer Ally Dawson. Listen to Advice they give their siblings through their daily lives. Introducing many new characters, some returning faces, and OMG SO MUCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Video Diaries of Austin and Ally**

**Rating: K to K+**

**Main Characters: Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish, Dez, Austin's Brother, Ally's Sister**

**Guest Stars: Brad Kavanagh, Selena Gomez, Harry Styles, Kermit the frog ( LOL!)**

**Summary:Listen to the secrets and extras from Internet Sensation, Austin Moon. Along with, song writer Ally Dawson. Listen to Advice they give their siblings through their daily lives. Introducing many new characters, some returning faces, and OMG SO MUCH!**

* * *

I need 1 Boy OC and 1 Girl OC... Please Fill this out and either post it in the reviews or PM it to me please.

Austin's Brother

Name:

Nickname:

Age: ( Around 1-4 please)

Height Currently:

Weight Currently:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Animal:

* * *

Ally's Sister

Name:

Nickname:

Age: ( around 1-4 please)

Height Currently:

Weight Currently:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Animal:

Random Fact:

* * *

Should I write this story? Anyways, Please Review or PM the forms to me if you have any characters you want to enter. :)

Thank you all so much! I Love You All So Much! Bye and Please Review! ~ NicholeDWalker1 out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I have got many entries for Ally's sister and I can't choose one! So I decided for you all to vote for one! ( Also I need Austin's Brother!) I will choose the top one, or two maybe, to be Ally's sister ( or sisters) So please Review who you think should be her sister.**_

* * *

Entries I received:

Name: Ellianna Dawson

Nickname: Elle, Ellie, Ella, Anna, Lana, and Bunny.

Age: 2

Height Currently: 30"

Weight Currently: 28 lbs.

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Animal: Sugar Glider

Random Fact: Her nose twitches when she's mad, creating her nickname Bunny.

Her favorite outfit is a long sleeved dark and light purple top that has gold glitter on it and has a hood, with black leggings, and dark purple sneakers.  
15 minutes ago

* * *

Another One:

Ally's Sister

Name: Gabriella Jade Dawson

Nickname: Gabby

Age: ( around 1-4 please) 4

Height Currently: 2'3

Weight Currently: 32 pounds

Favorite Color: Purple

Favorite Animal: Panda

Random Fact: She is REALLY scared of the 'Small World' song from the teacup rides at Disney. Its REALLY creepy to her.

* * *

Another One:

Ally's Sister

Name: Dani

Nickname: Ladybug

Age: ( around 1-4 please) 3

Height Currently: 2 foot 1 inch

Weight Currently: 34 lbs

Favorite Color: Dark pink

Favorite Animal: Ladybug? If not then a frog:))

Random fact: loves the piano and trumpet (I know its a little young to be playing a trumpet but I started playing the trumpet when I was three too so)

* * *

_**So there are the entries! Please Review on who should be Ally's sister! Also remember, I need Austin's Brother!**_

_**There's No way I can do it without you. ~ Austin Moon**_

_**~ NicholeDWalker1 out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So the OC's have been chosen and I will write soon. It was so hard to choose so we did a poll at school on the characters and we have decided. Instead of 1 sibling each, Ally had 2 with a tie. Austin sadly though had one win by 1 point. So Congrats to the people who won. Thanks for everyone who entered.**

* * *

The Winners are:

Austin's Brother

Name: Alexander Megan Moon

Nickname: Alex

Age: ( around 1-4 please) 4

Height Currently: 2'4

Weight Currently: 32 pounds

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Animal: Koala

Random Fact: He hates formal parties. He would rather be rocking out to hip hop/pop/R&B music in pajamies than doing the waltz to classical music in a suit and tie.

Also:

Ally's Sister

Name: Dani

Nickname: Ladybug.

Age: ( around 1-4 please) 3

Height Currently: 2 foot 1 inch

Weight Currently: 34 lbs

Favorite Color: Dark pink

Favorite Animal: Ladybug? If not then a frog:))

Random fact: loves the piano and trumpet (I know its a little young to be playing a trumpet but I started playing the trumpet when I was three too so)

Finally:

Name: Ellianna Dawson

Nickname: Elle, Ellie, Ella, Anna, Lana, and Bunny.

Age: 2

Height Currently: 30"

Weight Currently: 28 lbs.

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Animal: Sugar Glider

Random Fact: Her nose twitches when she's mad, creating her nickname Bunny.

Her favorite outfit is a long sleeved dark and light purple top that has gold glitter on it and has a hood, with black leggings, and dark purple sneakers.

* * *

Again, congrats. I should start the story in the next couple of days with a chapter or two up. So I hope you love it!

" My name is Dez... Just Dez..."~ Dez : Solos and Stray Kitties


End file.
